


Celebration

by alessandralee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Laurel celebrate his legal resurrection with a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Laurel Lance Appreciation Week on tumblr (Favorite OTP).

The ringing of her cell phone startles Laurel from the doze she'd fallen into. She'd gotten pretty good at balancing her late night activities with her work at the DA's office, but some days were harder than others. Hopefully, she'd be able to squeeze in a nap before dinner so that she could enjoy her night off the fullest.

"Laurel Lance speaking," she answers, too startled to think of checking the caller ID.

"You know, when we legally resurrected Oliver, I never imagined doing this for myself. We haven't even started yet, and I'm exhausted," the voice on the other end of the phone sounds stressed out, despite the joking.

Tommy. For not the first time, Laurel wishes she'd taken the day off to be with him while he did this. But he'd insisted that she had important work to do, and Oliver and Thea would be more than enough company.

"Well, unlike Oliver's legal resurrection, yours came with a physical one to, so..."

He chuckles, and Laurel swears she can hear him relax a bit. It's enough to keep her from worrying about any consequences of mentioning his return to the living without knowing who could be standing on the other side of the office door.

"I needed that," he says.

Laurel can Oliver say something in the background, Tommy tells her to hold on a second.

"Alright, they're ready for us. I've gotta go, but I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," she echoes, before hanging up and trying to refocus on her work.

 

\-----

"Well, it's not the party Oliver wanted to throw you, but it'll have to do," Laurel announces as she steps through the doorway of her apartment, balancing her files and a large bag from Big Belly Burger in one arm as she pulls the key out of the lock.

It takes Tommy seconds to cross the room and expertly extract the bag of food from under her arm, taking a moment to pull her in close and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, but I unlike that party I actually like everyone in the room here," he tells her with a grin.

Laurel sets her papers down on the kitchen table and hangs her jacket in the closet before joining Tommy on the living room couch. He's already spread the food out on the coffee table and poured them each a glass of coke.

"How'd today go?" Laurel asks, when they've made their way through most of their food.

"Aside from the whole taking forever thing, it wasn't so bad. They've officially wrapped up the investigation into my whereabouts for the last three years. And since they can't take my father's corpse to trial, they've accepted the fact that we will never know just how my father faked my death and why he kept me locked away in Tibet all that time."

It's not the complete truth, but it's the most they could tell. It's not like any cop or judge would have believe in a magical resurrection pit. Except for her father, but at this point he'd seen enough to not question it. And thanks to Laurel's legal connections and Oliver's monetary influence, the court was willing to accept it.

"What happens next?" Laurel asks.

In the four months since they found Tommy in an abandoned warehouse outside of Starling, he's gone from not remembering who he was to a tentative member of their crime fighting team, helping them all maintain their covers while they work. Still, he has said much about any plans for his civilian life, and all Laurel knows about the three years he was missing is that he has terrible nightmares he won't talk to anyone about.

As worried as she is, Laurel has to admit she can't imagine doing any better if she was in his shoes.

"The mansion is now mine legally, and I can start the legal process of getting Merlyn Global on Monday," his shoulders are hunched up with tension.

Getting Merlyn Global back. That surprises Laurel. Tommy wanted nothing to do with his father's company before he died, she hadn't expected him to want anything to do with it now.

"You know a lot of it has been sold off," she hates to be the bearer of bad news, but better he hear it from her than anyone else.

He sighs.

"Yeah. I really only want the philanthropical arm, though. The clinics."

That makes more sense to Laurel.

"I'll admit that corporate law isn't exactly my strongpoint, but that sounds pretty doable."

The tension in his shoulders drops and looks at her with a small smile.

"Good. You going out tonight?"

"Like I told you last night, I'm due for a night off and there are more than enough people to cover for me. Are you staying here or at the mansion?"

He only got the legal right to his former home earlier today, but he's had permission to live in it for three months. At first he insisted that with him dead and his father playing dead, it wasn't clean enough to move back it. They'd almost believed it, until he'd insisted on sleeping on Laurel's couch instead of a guest room at Oliver's. He's upgraded to sharing Laurel's bed these days, but he still changes the subject whenever anyone brings up the Merlyn estate.

"Well, I still have three years of tv to catch up on, and there's no Netflix there, so–"

In one motion, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he leans back against the arm of the couch. They twist themselves around a bit, so she's lying comfortably in his lap. He grabs the remote and turns on Laurel's Netflix.

"Does Netflix have American Idol?" he asks.

"I promise you, nothing interesting has happened on American Idol in the last decade, never mind the last three years," Laurel tells him.

"Fine, then you pick," he says, handing her the remote. "But no lawyer shows. You never shut up about the inaccuracies."

"I do not," she insists, lightly digging an elbow backwards into his ribs.

"Whatever you say."

He folds his other arm around her and presses a light kiss to the back of her head. Laurel's pretty sure she's going to doze off before they make a significant dent in the list of shows Tommy's decided he needs to catch up on, but she can't think of a better way to spend the next few hours.


End file.
